vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Rudy
The relationship between Rudy Hopkins and his daughter Bonnie Bennett. Seasons One through Three Bonnie has mentioned her father throughout the first three seasons. In Season One, Bonnie mentioned in 162 Candles that Rudy doesn't like her staying at Sheila's house too long. Sheila replies that it is probably because he thinks she is filling Bonnie's head with "witchy juju". In Season Two, he was mentioned in Rose, when Bonnie told Jeremy that her father doesn't want to know what Bonnie is and he doesn't care about witchcraft. In Season Three, Abby mentioned that though she left Bonnie, she had her father and grandmother, and Jamie had asked Bonnie where her father was, who was out of town at that time. Season Four In After School Special, Rudy becomes the new mayor of Mystic Falls after Carol Lockwood's tragic death that occured in the previous episode. Later, at the Mystic Grill, Sheriff Forbes gave him a file of Carol's death and he told her he already knew a vampire was behind it. Liz asked Rudy if he was up to it, with him replying that he said yes for a reason, and that reason had just walked in (Bonnie). Rudy tells Bonnie he thinks the town could use more rules and that he wants to protect the town. Bonnie tells her father that she can protect herself. Although Rudy is aware of her powers, he's her father and that means he is going to protect her. In Catch Me If You Can, Atticus Shane is arrested by Sheriff Forbes, who tells Bonnie it was Rudy's orders. They take him to the police station to question him and his involvement with the death of the Town Council. Bonnie and Rudy watch the video feed of the sheriff inquiring Shane, Rudy telling Bonnie that Shane was responsible for manipulating the pastor to kill him and eleven other people, and that it was confirmed by Shane to Rebekah, who told it to April and then to him. Bonnie asks her father for a moment alone with Shane, which he allows, but the situation turns deadly when Bonnie begins to use Expression on the professor. Rudy tries to stop Bonnie, but he can't when Bonnie creates a wall of fire. Once Shane had calmed Bonnie down, he told Rudy that she was a prodigy and she could become the most powerful witch in the world, but also that she was a ticking time bomb, and only he could help her. Rudy later tells Bonnie that she needs help after seeing what she had almost done to Shane. Bonnie insists to her father that she does not need help, but as far as Rudy is concerned, her telling him that she doesn't need help only means she needs it more. In A View To A Kill, Bonnie discovers that Rudy put vervain in the town's water supply. He had also canceled town events, such as the 1980s Decade Dance, much to Bonnie's dismay. He orders Bonnie to come home for a family meeting and she hangs up. Bonnie comes home, but is anxious to help Jeremy and Elena out with their plan to kill Kol. Rudy won't allow Bonnie to leave, and she breaks a lamp, telling her father to stop telling her what to do. As she tries to leave, Abby appears, saying that no one is going anywhere. Eventually, Jeremy leaves and Bonnie is talking to her parents, revealing that there is a Cure to the both of them and that she can do the spell to access it. When Bonnie tries to leave again, Abby drugs her, and she and Rudy leave her to rest on the couch. Abby tries to contact witches to wipe Bonnie's mind of what Shane taught her, but she wakes up and uses her powers on her mother, saying that she does not belong to the spirits anymore, but to herself before leaving. In Graduation, Bonnie dies, unbeknownst to her father and friends, but she still decides to take part in the ceremony, since the veil to the Other Side was dropped by her in the previous episode. Rudy hands out the diplomas to all the graduating seniors, and when Bonnie comes up on the stage to receive hers, she hugs her father, thanking him for everything he's done for her. These are her last goodbyes to him before she puts the veil back up. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Bonnie mentions to Jeremy that she has sent him a lot of postcards which would explain her "absence", in difference to how many times he has called. She says he clearly isn't missing her and that she couldn't do it anymore. Later on, Rudy is giving a speech at the End of Summer party in the Mystic Falls Square. Bonnie, as a ghost, appears in the crowd and laughs along with her father as he tells a joke about her end of summer tradition of "over indulging in the cotton candy". He also tells the crowd she is spending the summer travelling, sending him postcards of all her adventures, showing he is receiving them. As "Stefan" approaches, who is actually Silas, Bonnie is horrified and shocked when he lectures the Square about the limits to his powers. As she turns around to look at the crowd after he influences them to not move a muscle, she doesn't see Silas heading towards Rudy and turns in time to see Silas slit his throat. She screams in horror and runs towards him, crying over his body as he dies. Quotes :Rudy: "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, sweetie." :Bonnie: "Thanks, Dad." :Rudy: "You're welcome." :Bonnie: "For everything." :-- Graduation : Trivia *Rudy was very protective about his daughter Bonnie. *Bonnie mentioned in 162 Candles that Rudy doesn't like her staying at Sheila's house too long it is probably because he thinks she is filling Bonnie's head with "witchy juju" *Rudy had no idea about Bonnie's death in The Walking Dead. *Rudy last saw Bonnie in Graduation (Episode). *In Graduation (Episode) Bonnie hugs her father, thanking him for everything he's done for her. *Bonnie was present when Silas killed Rudy in I Know What You Did Last Summer but couldn't do anything as she was a ghost. *In True Lies Bonnie tells Jeremy that she wouldn't be able to see her father again because Rudy won't go to The Other Side as he was a human. *Bonnie took the revenge of her father's death by not helping Silas when he was sucked into the oblivion in Home. See also Category:Help Needed Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship